Motto! GaRuPa Life!
'|もっと！ガルパライフ|More! Girls Band Life}} are four-panel comics that depict the members' daily lives. They are initially posted in the game's official Twitter account and subsequently in the game's official website. These are translated in Traditional Chinese on the Taiwanese version's official website and in Hangul on the Korean version's official website. On March 15, 2018, they are made available in the Japanese version of the game. On October 11, 2018, the International version of the game also started featuring them. They are different from the 1-panel comic from the loading screen. The translated 4komas are taken from official English Twitter. Note: :Read the 4komas in this order: top-left → top-right → bottom-left → bottom-right. Read the dialogues from right to left direction. No. 1-10 01='No. 01: World Wide Michelle' |-| 02='No. 02: The Mascot' |-| 03='No. 03: Glasses @ Pastel＊Palettes' |-| 04='No. 04: Chocolate Cornet Ambassador' |-| 05='No. 05: Things That Must Be Said' |-| 06='No. 06: 1st Girls Band Election!' |-| 07='No. 07: The Future In Three Minutes' |-| 08='No. 08: Rabbit Sleepover' |-| 09='No. 09: Perceptions' |-| 10='No. 10: Eve's Day Of Glory' No. 11-20 11='No. 11: Convenience Store Skit' |-| 12='No. 12: Ako's Birthday Song' |-| 13='No. 13: Hikawa Tanabata Legend' |-| 14='No. 14: Pastel✽Palettes CD on Sale!' |-| 15='No. 15: Kasumi And Her Friends' |-| 16='No. 16: The Right Kind Of Care' |-| 17='No. 17: Phantom Thief Forever' |-| 18='No. 18: Makeup Class' |-| 19='No. 19: Secret Of Success' |-| 20='No. 20: Hagumi's Eternal Secret' No. 21-30 21='No. 21: A Tiny Prayer' |-| 22='No. 22: Kokoro Brings The World Together' |-| 23='No. 23: Girls Band Collaboration Cafe!' |-| 24='No. 24: Fireworks Together!' |-| 25='No. 25:Signatures' |-| 26='No. 26: Himari's Defeat' |-| 27='No. 27: Lisa & Stage Talk' |-| 28='No. 28: For All The Children' |-| 29='No. 29: Romeo and Juliet' |-| 30='No. 30: Moca and the Surprise' (1) This is a reference to an old Japanese comedian or rockstar who calls anything he thinks is awesome “Rock”. No. 31-40 31='No. 31: Afterglow CD On Sale!' |-| 32='No. 32: Michelle Impossible' |-| 33='No. 33: Eve's Miyamoto Mistake' |-| 34='No. 34: Bakery Mode' |-| 35='No. 35: Hina And The Deserted Island' |-| 36='No. 36: 1st General Election Live!' |-| 37='No. 37: Midnight Temptation' |-| 38='No. 38: The Star Of The Show' |-| 39='No. 39: Just To Make Kokoro Smile!' |-| 40='No. 40: The Path To Wisdom' No. 41-50 41='No. 41: Sayo's Evaluation' |-| 42='No. 42: Rinko's Special Day' |-| 43='No. 43: The Same Wavelength' |-| 44='No. 44: Himari And Her Lovely, Mean Friends' |-| 45='No. 45: Yukina And Her Four Cats' |-| 46='No. 46: Arisa And The Star Of The Beginning' |-| 47='No. 47: Poppin' Party In Osaka!' |-| 48='No. 48: Gifts For Maya' |-| 49='No. 49: Self Expression' |-| 50='No. 50: Higher Standards' No. 51-60 51='No. 51: Limited-Time Only Couple' |-| 52='No. 52: The Phases Of Songwriting' |-| 53='No. 53: A Different Kind Of Christmas' |-| 54='No. 54: The Ideal Hanazono Land' |-| 55='No. 55: The Only Kind Of Aya' |-| 56='No. 56: Winter Coat' |-| 57='No. 57: The Realm Of Hobbies' |-| 58='No. 58: Aya's Final Recording' |-| 59='No. 59: Pastel＊Palettes New Year' |-| 60='No. 60: Tsugumi And Those Around Her' No. 61-70 61='No. 61: Guitarists In Tokyo' |-| 62='No. 62: The Show Of Her Dreams' |-| 63='No. 63: Team Work' |-| 64='No. 64: Bun Dream' |-| 65='No. 65: Lisa's Students' |-| 66='No. 66: Girl Things' |-| 67='No. 67: Trust And Expectations' |-| 68='No. 68: Clothing Store Virtuoso' |-| 69='No. 69: The Topic of Conversation' |-| 70='No. 70: Kaoru's Performing Kittens' No. 71-80 71='No. 71: Relaxation' |-| 72='No. 72: Leftovers' |-| 73='No. 73: To The Future' |-| 74='No. 74: Sayo and The Shining Sun' |-| 75='No. 75: Hina And The Coming Night' |-| 76='No. 76: Time With Rimi' |-| 77='No. 77: One Classroom Away...' |-| 78='No. 78: Going Straight Home' |-| 79='No. 79: Flowers For Chisato' |-| 80='No. 80: Ran And Her Flowers' No. 81-90 81='No. 81: Tomoe's Birthday Celebration' |-| 82='No. 82: The Teachings of Bushido' |-| 83='No. 83: Lisa's Songwriting Themes' |-| 84='No. 84: Everyone's Favorite Michelle' |-| 85='No. 85: Kokoro's Big Plan' |-| 86='No. 86: The Value Of A Side Dish' |-| 87='No. 87: Kanon And The Giant Present' |-| 88='No. 88: New Manga Artist Contest!' |-| 89='No. 89: The Day For Coddling Saya' |-| 90='No. 90: The Trained Tongue' |-| No. 91-100 91='No. 91: From The Dressing Room' |-| 92='No. 92: Must be the Humidity' |-| 93='No. 93: They Never Stop' |-| 94='No. 94: When You're Feeling Down' |-| 95='No. 95: Mental Practice' |-| 96='No. 96: Maruyama's Mistake' |-| 97='No. 97: Eve's Interview' |-| 98='No. 98: Ako's Adoration' |-| 99='No. 99: Nicknames' |-| 100='No. 100: Kasumi, Friends, and Writing Lyrics' No. 101-110 101='No. 101: So Into You' |-| 102='No. 102: The Many Masks of Afterglow' |-| 103='No. 103: Hagumi's Hello to a Happy World' |-| 104='No. 104: Handy Finnish Phrases' |-| 105='No. 105: Where Kokoro's Rocket Is Going' |-| 106='No. 106: Sisters' |-| 107='No. 107: Summer Battleground' |-| 108='No. 108: Lisa and Music' |-| 109='No. 109: I-I-I'm Not Scared...!' |-| 110='No. 110: Moca's Favorite World' No. 111-120 111='No. 111: Independent Research' |-| 112='No. 112: Floriography' |-| 113='No. 113: Deciphering Ancient Text' Note by translator: The reference of the literature in the story is "The Pillow Book" by Sei Shōnagon (清少納言) |-| 114='No. 114: Imprinting' |-| 115='No. 115: Part-Timer Rally Costumes!' |-| 116='No. 116: isaki's Midday Dream' |-| 117='No. 117: Surprise' |-| 118='No. 118: Train Ride' |-| 119='No. 119: Rinko's Story' |-| 120='No. 120: Himari and Her Friends' No. 121-130 121='No. 121: Yukina And The Blue Rose' |-| 122='No. 122: Arisa's Alone Time' |-| 123='No. 123: Hanasakigawa Girls?' |-| 124='No. 124: Maya's Invisible Sparkle?' |-| 125='No. 125: Taboo' |-| 126='No. 126: I'll Take that Energy' |-| 127='No. 127: Juliet's Carelessness' |-| 128='No. 128: The Legend of Mary' |-| 129='No. 129: Un-understandable Request for Permission' |-| 130='No. 130: Tae and Guitar' No. 131-140 131='No. 131: Santa Strategies!' |-| 132='No. 132: When You Say Goodbye' |-| 133='No. 133: Professional's Commitment' |-| 134='No. 134: Hina Senpai's Activity Records' |-| 135='No. 135: Aya and The Baton of Dreams' |-| 136='No. 136: The Ideal Older Sister' |-| 137='No. 137: Tsugumi and Hazawa Cafe' |-| 138='No. 138: Eve's Conversation Simulation' |-| 139='No. 139: Relaxation Item' |-| 140='No. 140: Misaki Assessment' No. 141-150 141='No. 141: Plump Yukina' |-| 142='No. 142: To Be Compatible, To Be Incompatible' |-| 143='No. 143: Ramen Discussion' |-| 144='No. 144: Valentine's Goddess' |-| 145='No.145: Tear's Impromptu' |-| 146='No.146: Support' |-| 147='No.147: Kaoru and the Stage of Fate' |-| 148='No.148: Never Taking Off Something Treasured' |-| 149='No.149: Elder Sister's Growth' |-| 150='No.150: Very Interesting' No. 151-160 151='No. 151: *' |-| 152='No. 152: *' |-| 153='No. 153: *' |-| 154='No. 154: *' |-| 155='No. 155: *' |-| 156='No. 156: *' |-| 157='No. 157: *' |-| 158='No. 158: *' |-| 159='No. 159: *' |-| 160='No. 160: *' |-| References 1. https://bang-dream.bushimo.jp/special/manga/ Navigation Category:Girls Band Party! Category:Manga